The present invention relates to a shock absorber intended specifically to serve as stroke ending element, absorbing energy and which can be utilized in any activity requiring the stopping of masses in motion, e.g., to close an automatic door, to stop a conveyor, or in relation to controlling robotics, machine-tools, exercise equipment, press elements and others.
Numerous kinds of shock absorbers exist which permit resistance to shocks from masses in motion. However, these shock absorbers deteriorate relatively rapidly and their shock damping capacity decreases to the extent of their utilization. Their service life is unsatisfactory and defects in the piston guidance appear quickly resulting in rapid wear of the different components, fluid leaks or spring breakage. Furthermore, these shock absorbers do not allow attaining, by simple means, a damping curve, whose characteristics can be modified according to their specific application field.
The present invention proposes to solve these problems by suggesting a shock absorber whose functional and structural characteristics described below permit notable increase in its damping quality as well as its reliability and length of useful life.